


Body Insecurity

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body insecure, F/M, but dean comes to help, reader doesn't like her body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Reader doesn't like her body, but hopefully, Dean will come to help.





	Body Insecurity

You were looking sadly at your reflection in the mirror. Too skinny, too flat… You may be twenty-two but your body still looks like you were sixteen. A sixteen-year-old girl, but not even pretty. You knew that it was why Dean would never love you. You feel a little like Claudia from  _ Interview with the vampire _ . 

You were looking at your scars, bad memory from hunts. You were not beautiful. And the more you looked at your reflection, the more you were thinking it was wrong. You finally started to cry.

 

That’s why you haven’t heard Dean, coming in the bathroom of the motel, thinking that there was a problem. He asked you what was wrong. 

“I’m not pretty.” 

“You’re what? 

“I’m not pretty, Dean. I’m small, I’m flat… I look like a teenage girl! I’m not stupid, I know that I will never look like those girls you keep bringing night after night!”

“Oh, [Y/N], if I kept bringing those girls it’s because I thought I don’t deserve you! You’re not a one night stand. You deserve so much more than me! And I don’t want to hear you talking like that about your body. You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever met, and I swear that you do not look like a teenager.”

“Thank you, Dean”

And Dean kisses you softly on your lips. 

“Now put on a pretty dress, because we’re out for dinner tonight!”


End file.
